Freak of Nature
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Beca Mitchell only came to this city to help with lowering the crime rate, yet somehow this local with pretty eyes and a warm smile has her agreeing to join some singing group on campus. Spider-Girl AU.
1. Chapter 1

The idea of college made Beca want to roll her eyeballs out of her skull, yet there she stood in the middle of the quad at Barden University wishing that the assault she put to an end last night had put her to an end instead. She didn't need some piece of paper to tell her that she's smart enough to allow her to make a profession out of a certain subject, she already knew what she was good at. However, college was the only reasonable option for her to come here. Her day job didn't exactly pay her, so if she had gotten an apartment here she'd be evicted before she could fully settle in.

There was some activities fair going on in the quad, and the only reason why she was attending was to get away from her roommate. She'd fought some pretty tough people in her days, yet they didn't strike the same fear in her that Kimmy Jin did. She thought at first that it was just a language barrier between the two of them, but Beca found out that she did in fact speak English, she was just naturally an unpleasant person.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when her eyes land on a girl across the quad, the same girl she had saved last night. She found herself walking over to the stand without really thinking about it. She wanted to make sure the girl was okay after last night, even though she knew she was. She honestly just wanted an excuse to talk to her. As she approached the stand, she thought back to the previous night.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

 _Beca swung through the city, trying to familiarize herself with the area. She arrived last night but it had been so late that she had just thrown her boxes and bags of stuff on the ground and passed out. During the day she organized all of her things because the look that Kimmy Jin gave her when she woke terrified her._

 _She tried to stay up at higher elevations so people wouldn't see her quite yet, or stuck to the shadows if she needed to get a closer look at something. The city seemed nice and quiet, but she was sent there for a reason so there had to be_ _ **something**_ _going on._

 _Her phone rang while she was swinging through a cluster of buildings, so in order to hear better she shot a web at the top of the tallest building she could see and pulled herself to the top. She always liked it up higher, away from all the noise of the city._

" _What's up, Stace?" She said once she answered the call._

" _Hey Web Slinger, I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost finished with a new suit for you, so expect it by the end of the week."_

" _How did you even manage to find some place to work on it so soon?" She asked in disbelief. She barely had time to unpack her stuff, yet Stacie was already making moves to improve Beca's work._

 _She was blessed to have someone like Stacie Conrad on her side. She had been her best friend since middle school, and she was the first and only person who Beca has told her secret to. She's also even smarter than Beca is, so she has taken up the unofficial position of designing Beca's suits. Beca is perfectly capable of designing her own suits but it's hard to find time with her busy life, plus Stacie typically spots things that she may have overlooked. She wished she got paid for her work because she would owe it all to Stacie._

" _Well unlike you I don't procrastinate," Stacie teased, and Beca can hear the laughter she tried to hold back. "I got right down to business when we arrived last night. I'm interning with a professor and have open access to a lab."_

" _Well you don't have a roommate who may murder you in your sleep if you so much as breathe the wrong way," Beca countered back._

" _Oh, you'll be fine," she drawled. "You have your spidey-senses if she tries anything."_

 _Beca laughed out loud to that, always enjoying the banter between her and Stacie. She wished they could have just roomed together, but she needed to be as safe as possible with her secret, and she didn't want Stacie to get wrapped up in things if they took a turn for the worse._

 _She's snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed something going on in the distance. From her point of view she can see an altercation in an alleyway a few blocks away._

" _Uhh, Stace," she mumbled, interrupting whatever Stacie was going on about._

" _Spidey-senses tingling?"_

" _Something like that," she said, already beginning to swing over there. "I'll call you later and let you know what's going on."_

 _With that said she hung up, nearing her target. She stuck to the shadows, clinging to the wall while listening in on what was going on. She could see a redheaded woman who seemed like she was trying to get past a group of men. Beca quickly calculated that there were six men, and as she glanced around the vicinity she didn't notice any others._

" _Hey, where do you think you're going?" The largest of the men said to the woman. He was twice as big as the rest of the men with him, and Beca could see the reflection of a gun tucked in his pants from the streetlights._

 _His group formed a circle around the woman, but Beca waited for the right moment to make her move. She wanted to be able to take down all of them without any potentially getting away._

" _Oh, I was just leaving, gentlemen," she heard the redhead say, and she couldn't help but chuckle from the politeness in the girl's tone even though it was_ _ **very**_ _obvious these men were up to no good._

" _Yeah, I don't think so," the large man replied. Beca watched as he reached towards the gun and that's when she decided to take action._

 _She shot a web at the top of one of the streetlights and swung at full speed towards the group. She kept her legs straight out in front of her and both feet made impact with the man, sending him flying towards a dumpster in the alleyway. She somersaulted in the air and landed perfectly in the middle of the circle with her feet planted on the ground._

" _Who the fuck are you?!" One of the other men shouted at her._

" _Did the blue and red tights and the webs shooting out of my hands not give you any hint to who I am?" She retorted back, and she heard the redhead giggle behind her, which took her by surprise._

 _She turned her head in the woman's direction and she was hit with her beauty like a freight train. Her hair fell in perfect waves down past her shoulders, her smile was absolutely breathtaking, and her cerulean blue eyes had a dazzling sparkle to them. Beca wondered how someone in such a tense situation could be so calm– most people she saved in similar situations were sobbing messes._

 _She realized she had gotten too distracted by this woman because one of the men used her moment of weakness to try to get a punch in, but thanks to her senses she was able to dodge it just in time. She shot a web at the hand that just attempted to make contact with her face and she tugged his arm downwards, and brought her knee up to his face to effectively knock him out. One of the other assailants came at her with a crowbar, and she used her momentum to hit him into the air. She threw several punches at the man while she was in the air with him, and with one final blow she bashed him to the ground._

 _The other three men tried to approach her all at once, but she was able to wrap the one closest to her up in a web and flung him into the other two. Their heads knocked together and she watched as they all fell down. She used her web blaster, courtesy of Stacie, and webbed the three of them to the ground to make sure they weren't able to get up._

" _Hey, Spider-Bitch!" She heard a gruff voice shout at her from behind. She turned to see the large man she first knocked down holding onto the girl, his large hand covered her mouth and the gun he had was pressed to her temple. "You make one move and I'll shoot her."_

" _Spider-Bitch? Is that really the best you could do?" Beca mocked._

 _She didn't give him a chance to reply before she shot two webs, one at the gun in his hand and one at his face to block his vision. She jerked him forward, making him lose hold of the redhead, and as he stumbled she did a backflip. Her foot collided with his chin, and she watched him drop to the ground as she stuck the landing. She webbed him to the ground like his buddies for good measure, not wanting them to wake up and get away before the police arrived._

" _Hey, are you okay?" Beca asked as she approached the redhead. The other woman had fallen to the ground as Beca pulled the man away from her. Beca crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would bring her some form of comfort after what she had just been through._

" _Yeah, I am thanks to you," the girl replied sincerely as she locked eyes with her. Beca was again taken aback by her striking blue eyes, and amazed by her composure over the situation._

" _You're very calm for someone who almost just got mugged by a group of men triple your size."_

" _I saw you swinging around the city earlier," she explained. "I figured you'd come eventually, and if you didn't I would have just thought that you're very bad at your job."_

" _What were you doing out here all by yourself?" Beca asked as she offered her hand to help her stand. She was grateful that she took it and didn't seem afraid of her, which some people are after she takes down a group of thugs._

" _I'm an intern over at the Barden Bugle and my boss wanted me to see if the rumors that AllenCorp is dumping toxic waste into the city's water supply are true," she said. She dusted herself off from her fall, and Beca noticed a few scrapes on her arms._

 _She took a look at the men, noticing they all had "AC" on their jackets. She assumed that stood for AllenCorp, and that whatever the redhead may have found was their reason for trying to stop her._

" _So you're telling me that you put yourself in an extremely dangerous situation just for a news story?" Beca asked, flabbergasted by this woman's actions._

" _Isn't it a little hypocritical of you to say that?" She bantered. "I mean, you put yourself at risk all the time to help the greater good. That's what I was doing as well, just in a different sense."_

" _I guess you got me there," the hero chuckled. "But I have, like, powers and shit."_

" _Well I guess in this circumstance my voice is my power."_

 _The smile hadn't left her face and it was making Beca's stomach do more somersaults than she does while slinging through the city. The redhead had good quips, which was just giving her extra brownie points in Beca's book because other than fighting crime she considered that her second specialty._

" _What's your name?"_

 _She didn't usually want to know much about the people that she's saved, but she's new to the city and this girl seemed as though she had some useful information she could give Beca to help understand why the crime rates in Barden were so high. At least she told herself that's the reason why she wanted to know who she is. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she's gorgeous and funny._

" _I'm Chloe Beale."_

" _Well, Ms. Beale, can you do me two favors?"_

" _Two?" Chloe giggled. "I think I just owe you one for saving me."_

" _Ha ha," Beca scoffed, but she was smiling even though she knew Chloe couldn't see it. "They're small favors."_

" _Okay, okay, what do you want?"_

" _First favor is, if you ever decide to do something that idiotic again, call me first and I will accompany you," Beca teased._

" _And how do you expect me to do that?"_

" _Can I see your phone?" She requested, her palm outstretched for Chloe to place the device in. When she obliged Beca quickly dialed in her number and gave it back to her. "That's my Spidey Line."_

" _You call it your Spidey Line?" The redhead snickered, which Beca took mild offense to because she thought the name was pretty good, but the comment didn't wipe the grin off her face._

" _Yes, I do and I think it's a fantastic name," she replied. "Now, my second favor is for you to allow me to bring you home to make sure there aren't any more of these goons to follow you."_

" _Aren't you supposed to wine and dine me_ _ **before**_ _trying to take me home?" Chloe winked and Beca's grateful for her mask because she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks._

" _Sorry, Beale," she said, recovering quickly from her shock. "I wouldn't want you to get jealous if I took you out because people can't take their eyes off me in this suit."_

" _Hm, that's a shame," the taller girl sighed dramatically, but there was still a hint of mirth to her smile. "I guess I'll just have to settle for you taking me home."_

" _Hold on tight," Beca said as she picked her up with ease. She wrapped one arm around her waist and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck._

 _She leaped into the air and couldn't help but feel exhilarated after her night. She had a slight lead thanks to Chloe about AllenCorp, and she made a new friend in the process. She originally had a bad feeling about going to Barden, but now she was coming to think this place wouldn't be so bad after all._

 _-xxxxxxxxxx-_

She didn't realize she had made it to the stand until she could see Chloe's mouth moving and she appeared to be addressing Beca. She wore a plaid blue dress that matched the color of her eyes, and it was making it really hard for Beca to focus on what she was saying when her eyes were shimmering the same way they had the night before. Maybe there was just a permanent sparkle in them, Beca pondered to herself.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" Chloe asked, and she had to bite her tongue to stop the laughter about to bubble out of her mouth. She couldn't quite picture her in an a cappella group, but Beca guessed her voice had more power than just with her reporting.

"Oh right, this is like, a thing now," she responded, and she cursed herself for the sarcasm but she really couldn't help it. The redhead didn't seem to pick up on it though.

"Oh totes!" she exclaimed, and Beca smiled from her enthusiasm. "We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." She pointed her pen at her mouth while she spoke to emphasize her point.

"Yikes," Beca muttered, but the redhead didn't hear the comment, or she chose to ignore it.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us, we're the tits," she said, motioning between her and her friend that Beca realized had been standing there the whole time.

Her friend was slightly taller than her, and had blonde hair that was curled to her shoulders. She had hazel green eyes and she wore a magenta colored dress with lipstick to match. Her posture was perfect and she seemed very serious.

"The BU Harmonics, they sing lots of Madonna. The High Notes, they're not particularly motivated. Then there's…" Chloe trailed off as a group of boys began to sing in the middle of the quad. Beca assumed that was the Bellas' main competition since many people were watching them perform, and the look Chloe and her friend shared confirmed her suspicion.

"So, are you interested?" Chloe asked, and her eyes were shining with hope. The brunette was almost inclined to say yes because of that look, but she couldn't be wasting her time in a school group.

"Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame," she found herself saying and she hated herself for not being a little nicer about it. But the words had already slipped from her mouth and there was no taking them back.

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde girl finally spoke for the first time. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships," the redhead elaborated further, hoping that might change Beca's mind.

"On purpose?" She grimaced. _God, you're such an asshole_ , Beca thought to herself. But it wasn't like Chloe knew that she was the same person that saved her last night. Most people liked Spider-Girl, but most people did not appreciate the sarcasm that came with Beca's normal self.

"We played at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch," the blonde spit back at her. Beca's eyes widened at the blonde's choice of words, but she honestly couldn't blame her. She was standing there making fun of something they were passionate about.

"Oh, what Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year," Chloe interrupted, who Beca now knew as Aubrey. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

She must say, Chloe was pretty persuasive. There was no wonder why she chose to be a reporter, she was good with her words for sure. However, she really didn't have the time and the idea of singing in front of a group of people made her want to drop dead.

"Sorry, I don't even sing," Beca lied. She decided to be a little nicer since she was a bitch, as Aubrey said, the entire conversation. "But it was really nice to meet you guys."

She walked away from the girl who had consumed her thoughts since the previous night and her friend. She felt bad because they obviously seemed to need some help, and she was sure that if she joined she could really improve the group. But she came here with a purpose– not to actually _try_ to make college a little more bearable and make friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's first week was rough, transitioning to the new city wasn't how she expected. She freaked out most of the civilians while she travelled the streets and there was minimal action going on. She would normally say that the quiet was a good thing, but she felt like it was the calm before the storm.

Gail Abernathy-McKadden, a close friend of hers and now one of the captains of the police force of Barden, brought her here for a reason. Beca had worked side by side with her back in New York City, and when she got the news she was being relocated she asked her to come along and help her. However, now that Beca was here she felt like she shouldn't be, but Gail insisted that she would adjust soon.

She decided to go to the women's bathroom to shower, which is another reason why she's hating college so much– no longer having her own privacy. The only way to get a little bit of privacy is to go shower in the middle of the afternoon when everybody else was in class, which she should be in as well but she really just didn't want to go.

She sang to Titanium by David Guetta as she prepared her shower. The song had been stuck in her head for days since she'd began to create a mix of the song in her very limited free time. She waited for the water to warm up, which took way longer than it should.

"You can sing!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her.

She whipped around quickly, surprised by the suddenly very close and very naked redhead that managed to get into her shower stall. She must've been more tired than she thought because she didn't even realize there was someone else in the bathroom, where she normally would have picked up on that immediately.

"Dude!" She shrieked, reaching for the shower curtain in vain because Chloe just pulled it back again. She attempted to cover herself with the body wash and loofah that she had brought with her.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe inquired, her face void of any humor. This girl was _seriously_ intruding on Beca's shower just because she could sing. Every encounter she's had with this girl shocked her in some sense.

"My _what?_ " She questioned, not knowing what the hell the other girl was going on about. She watched as Chloe shut the shower water off, which slightly frustrated her because once she managed to get this girl out of her shower she'd have to wait for it to warm up _all over again_. "Oh my god."

"You have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it," the redhead pleaded. Beca tried to make a grab for the shower curtain again to cover herself up while Chloe continued talking. "One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand."

The taller girl hit the shower curtain due to her hand gestures and Beca dropped the curtain as well as the body wash bottle. She went to pick it up but realized that would leave her even more exposed than she already was, and her face would be right in front of Chloe's naked body as well and she just could not handle that.

"Oh geez," she huffed in frustration. This situation could not be any more uncomfortable. This was so _not_ the way Beca had pictured her and Chloe being in a shower together. Not that she pictured it or anything, but now that her whole body was on display it was hard for Beca's mind not to wander to inappropriate places.

"Oops," Chloe said innocently, as if completely unaware of the internal struggle Beca was dealing with. The brunette pivoted her body so her backside was showing instead, and she twisted her neck a little uncomfortably to look at the other girl.

"Seriously," she sighed, hoping Chloe would get the hint from her tone of voice. "I am nude."

Her wishful thinking didn't get her very far because she just ignored her comment.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked, the surprise evident in her voice. She didn't expect it from the redhead after her conversation with her and Aubrey at the Activities Fair since Aubrey was going on about Mariah Carey.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah," Chloe said and Beca can't help but smile at her comment because it reminded her of the conversation she had with Chloe the other night. She certainly was quick with her words, which made it easier for Beca to talk to her even with her barging into her shower. "That song is my jam… my _lady_ jam."

"That's nice," Beca mumbled. As if it wasn't hard enough already for her to focus, Chloe had to go and tell her _that._

"It is, that song really builds," she winked.

"Gross." Except it wasn't. Beca was just trying to find a way to void her mind of images of Chloe in bed listening to that song.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca squealed. She couldn't take being in this shower any longer with talk of lady jams and Chloe asking her to _sing it._

"Not for that reason," she clarified. "I'm not leaving here until you sing, so…"

She knew Chloe wasn't bluffing. Anyone crazy enough to come into a complete stranger's shower to begin with had nothing to lose. She sighed dramatically to prove her point even further. Beca really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Beca awkwardly turned around, trying to cover herself as best as she could. She could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment, but she continued to give the redhead what she wanted.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,"_ she began to sing.

Chloe joined in on the next line and Beca was actually amazed by her beautiful voice as well as how the two sounded together. Her smile was bright and ravishing as she sang with Beca, and Beca couldn't stop the smile that spread across her own face. She got lost as their voices intertwined in the bathroom, echoing off the walls. They really did sound great together. Beca was disappointed when they finished singing, wanting to hear more of Chloe's sweet, melodic voice.

Beca glanced down at Chloe's body, and the awkwardness she originally felt was back. The taller girl seemed to _finally_ sense her discomfort because she looked down as well.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty confident about…" she trailed off and motioned toward her body. "All this."

"You should be," Beca smiled stiffly.

Chloe grabbed her towel and handed it to Beca so she could cover herself up. Beca realized that she wasn't making any move to leave, so she mumbled, "I still need to shower."

"Oh, right," Chloe said as she made her way to leave. Her voice echoed through the bathroom as she shouted, "I'll see you at auditions!"

Beca's moment of privacy and relaxation hadn't turned out to be quite relaxing or private. And it looked like she was going to be auditioning for that a cappella group after all.

* * *

That night Beca wound up heading to Chloe's apartment because even though she felt super strange about the encounter she had earlier with her, the redhead had information that she needed, and Chloe had no idea anyways that it was her shower she burst into. It was just getting dark when she arrived, figuring the girl was finished with her classes for the day. She got a few odd looks from the tenants of the building, which is understandable since it's not everyday people see someone running around in tights and a mask, unless it's Halloween.

She approached the apartment door and knocked softly, not wanting to be too annoying. She paced a few feet back and forth as she waited for someone to answer, going over in her head what to say to the girl when she saw her. She hoped Chloe wouldn't find it strange that she was showing up to her apartment unannounced.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a shrill scream, which caused her to jump so high she reached the tall ceiling of the hallway. She stuck to the ceiling and looked down, noticing that the person screaming was Aubrey, and her shrieking only got louder as she realized that Beca was sticking to the ceiling.

"Woah, woah, calm down!" Beca said as she landed back onto the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Get away from me!" The blonde shouted, throwing a fist in Beca's direction which she dodged.

"Aubrey, what's going on!" She heard Chloe's voice and then she saw the redhead in the doorway.

"This _freak_ won't leave!" Aubrey explained to her friend, and Beca looked over Aubrey's shoulder to see Chloe's eyes light up and her smile grow.

"Aubrey, it's okay," Chloe cooed, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is Spider-Girl, she saved me from that group of guys last week that I told you about."

"So now she just thinks she can show up here unannounced?" The blonde yelped, and Beca did feel kind of bad because most people should have a similar reaction to a masked person at their door.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," Beca apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I need to discuss some important information with Chloe and this was the only place I knew where to reach her."

"Ugh, whatever," Aubrey huffed out an exasperated breath. "But take it elsewhere, I don't want people to see you come into this apartment and get the wrong idea."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," she saluted the blonde, and she couldn't help but grin at the eyeroll she gave Beca. It was pretty fun getting under her skin.

After Aubrey slammed the door behind her, it was just Beca and Chloe in the hallway. Beca took a moment to appreciate the woman in front of her. Her hair was down in her normal waves. She was wearing a striped t-shirt that had different shades of pink, and a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated her curves. Even in simple clothes she looked incredibly beautiful.

"Nice costume," she said, indicating to what Beca was currently wearing.

Stacie has made Beca several suits over the years, and this one was one of her favorites. The upper half of her body was red with the typical black webbing, and her lower half was blue with a white stripe outlining the blue. She had leather studded wristbands as well as a belt to match. To finish off the suit she had a denim vest with a pair of red Converse shoes, plus there were four spikes down the center of the top of her head.

"Thanks, I was feeling a bit edgy today," Beca chuckled.

"Why do you have different outfits?"

"Well for starters, it serves me well when I miss laundry day," she joked, earning her a giggle from the taller girl. "Secondly, each suit has their own purpose. This one, for example, can knock down surrounding enemies using shockwaves if I get bombarded by too many at once. That way I can pick them off once I've gotten my barings again."

"That's really cool, do you design them yourself?"

"If I have free time, but my best friend is usually the mastermind behind them."

"So, where are we heading to?" She asked, switching the subject back to the reason why Beca came here. Beca began their trek towards the exit of Chloe's building.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Well, I think you already know that I'm not considering how high you were swinging the other night," she teased.

"Alright then," Beca grinned. "I was thinking we could talk on the rooftop of the auditorium that way nobody can overhear us."

The auditorium was across campus so Beca decided to make the trip faster by swinging there, holding the other girl the same way she had the week prior. It was nice to have someone with her while she swung through the sky. Even though it made it a little harder, the look of bliss on Chloe's face while the wind blew in their faces was worth the extra work.

When they arrived to their destination they both took a seat on the edge of the building. There weren't many people on this side of the campus at the time so they didn't have to worry about someone spotting them and calling campus police.

"So, what kind of information do you need to know?" Chloe asked once they both got settled.

"Honestly, anything you may know," she sighed. She felt like she was failing at what she came here to do, and she didn't feel like she'd gotten many leads to figure out what's going on in Barden. "I feel stuck, like I haven't gotten anywhere since coming here. I'm scared I'm going to let people down."

"You haven't been here that long, though. Honestly it has been suspiciously quiet since you've gotten here so it's not really your fault that you haven't found much out," she comforted Beca, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. The touch was nice, not something Beca was used to, but she wasn't complaining. "I think AllenCorp is behind most of the crime in the city. I'm not positive, that's just a hunch, but all the evidence points to them."

"What exactly is AllenCorp?"

"The mayor, Martin Allen, owns AllenCorp and it basically runs everything in the city. He has a lot of enemies, and a lot of people are suspicious that AllenCorp is actually harming the environment."

"That would make sense why those henchmen showed up the other week to stop you," Beca pondered out loud. "Did you happen to find anything about whether there was toxic waste being dumped into the water supply?"

"I didn't really get much of a chance," she frowned. "There was security all over the place, I'll definitely need some assistance getting past them all."

"Well, you know I'm here to help," Beca smiled even though she knew Chloe couldn't see her face, but she smiled back so maybe she could sense it.

"So, where are you staying while you're here?" She asked.

Suddenly a feeling hit Beca that she hadn't felt in a long time. She actually wished she could tell her about herself. The only person she ever felt like she could tell was Stacie, but this girl that she really didn't even know if she was being honest with herself, had her wishing she could tell Chloe all her secrets. She just _knew_ she wouldn't bat an eyelash if she were to pull her mask off right now and revealed herself to the girl. Chloe would probably just keep going on with their conversation like nothing happened. Chloe treated her like a normal person, as if she already saw Beca without her mask on. Everybody else Beca come across in her suit either treated her with disgust or was in complete awe of her. Sometimes she didn't want to be a _hero_ , she just wanted to be _herself._ Chloe treated her like a friend, not a freak, and that made Beca trust her.

But she bit her tongue to prevent her from telling the truth, shaking the warm feeling off of her, and shifting back to her normal sarcastic self.

"You trying to find out where my secret Spidey Lair is?" She teased, earning a giggle from the woman sitting next to her. The sound made her heart flutter and _god,_ she really needed to get a hold of herself around this girl.

"I'm just trying to get to know my new partner in crime a little better," Chloe grinned. "Don't you think it'd be easier for me to find you if I ever need your help one of these days?"

"Partner in crime?" Beca chuckled. "Isn't crime what we're trying to prevent?"

"Well, assisting me with trespassing into a huge corporation, regardless if they are suspicious or not, is technically breaking the law. So I stand by my previous statement, we are partners in crime."

Beca cracked up at that, her boisterous laughter echoing in the night. Chloe was laughing too, and Beca found herself feeling much better than she had earlier. Chloe was able to make her relax and took a lot of the pressure off her shoulders.

"How's the beginning of school going for you?" Beca asked once her laughter died down, changing the subject so she didn't let any personal information slip.

"Classes are good, but I'm worried about my a cappella group," she sighed, and Beca could see a hint of a frown forming on her face. "We bombed our final performance last year, and now nobody wants to join."

"I'm sure it won't be too hard for you to convince people to join," Beca said, hoping her words would ease some of Chloe's worries like she has been able to do for Beca. "You do have a way with words. People would be stupid not to join."

"I did meet someone who I'm really hoping will join," she explained, and Beca could see her frown lifting a little at the thought. "She kind of reminds me of you! Broody and sarcastic, but her voice is just… breathtaking."

Beca felt her cheeks turning red, knowing she was talking about Beca. She felt kind of wrong sitting there listening to Chloe speak about her, but not knowing she's revealing herself to the same person she's thinking about.

"You think I'm _broody_?" Beca gasped dramatically. She didn't question her other description of sarcastic, because she _knew_ she was, but broody? "How rude."

"Oh please," she snickered. "You know you are."

"I know what I am but that doesn't mean you just call someone out on their shit like that." Beca hadn't been able to wipe the grin off her face since the beginning of her conversation with Chloe. She loved the back and forth teasing between them. It was easy and natural, and it's been a long time since she has been able to talk to someone like that other than Stacie. "I stand by my previous statement though, she'd be stupid if she didn't join."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I think I may have scared her though, I barged into her shower because I heard her singing."

"Chloe Beale, are you some sort of stalker?" Beca teased. "I'm going to have to find this girl and put her into protective hiding."

"I know, I know!" She shrieked, playfully slapping Beca's arm. "It wasn't one of my finest moments, but I couldn't let a voice like that slip away!"

Just as Beca was about to respond, the alert system that Stacie implemented in her suit went off about a high speed chase going on about three blocks away from Barden University. She sighed, not wanting her night with Chloe to be over so soon, but duty was calling.

"I guess it's time to wrap this up?" Chloe asked, and Beca could see the disappointment reflected in her eyes. It kind of made her happy knowing she didn't want things to end either.

"I'm sorry to end things so abruptly," she apologized. "Let me take you home, it's on the way."

They took off into the night, reaching Chloe's apartment building in just a couple minutes. Beca decided it was best not to go into the building with her since the tenants seemed to be spooked out by her.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted before she headed off to the chase. "You never told me where your secret Spidey Lair is."

"Trust me," Beca said to her. "I'm closer than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember me? I apologize for legit dropping off the face of the planet, I have been working two jobs crazy hours for a while, but now I'm unemployed! Thanks Corona :/ But that means I'm sitting in my apartment bored out of my mind, so I decided to break this bad boy out again. The long awaited chapter 3 is here! I went and changed to POV of this story to third person since a lot of people seemed to want it written from that POV. Everything from the previous chapters has stayed the same, however I understand if you guys gotta go back and refresh your memory on what happened in them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think! Love you all very much.**

* * *

"Rebeca Mitchell, where the hell are you?" Stacie's voice echoed through the speakers in her suit. "Auditions are almost over!"

She was swinging through the city as fast as possible trying to get to Barden's auditorium. She had just stopped a woman from getting mugged when she realized the time. However, on her way over an old woman made her stop to look for her missing cat, which she ended up finding in a tree at a park across the street. The woman had been so grateful she wouldn't stop hugging Beca, which caused her to be way behind schedule.

She also had to stop at her dorm room to grab clothes, because she couldn't exactly walk into auditions wearing her Spider-Girl costume. She opted for going through the window, making sure Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room before crawling through. She had shoved random articles of clothing into a backpack before web-zipping out the window towards the Auditorium.

"I know, I know!" She huffed in frustration. Her day was not going as planned. "I had to save a cat from a tree."

"I know you have responsibilities and all, but can't you put them on pause for _one_ moment so we can bag these two sexy captains?"

When she told Stacie about Chloe, she had squealed in excitement because she had her eyes set on Aubrey. Now, when she told Beca that she had to stop herself from gagging because it was _Aubrey_ , but the two had classes together and they do say opposites attract afterall, so she guessed it kind of made sense.

"Ugh, that's _not_ why I'm auditioning, Stace!" She barked at her and she could hear her trying to stifle her laughter. "Why must you always think about sex?"

"You know he's a hunter, Becs," Stacie giggled. "Now get your cute little butt over here, I can see Red looking around for you."

With that said she hung up the phone, which happened to be as Beca landed on the rooftop of the auditorium. She quickly changed, blessed that her outfit actually matched. She had on a grey long-sleeved shirt paired with black jeans and black leather boots. She pulled half her hair back into a ponytail and let the rest flow freely past her shoulders.

She inhaled deeply before entering the auditorium, and she heard a girl finish singing _Since U Been Gone_ and she panicked. She didn't know she had to prepare anything, and she was internally cursing Stacie out for not telling her. She was about to walk out and forget about ever stepping foot into this auditorium and flee the campus forever, when the girl she hadn't been able to take her mind off spotted her.

"Oh wait, there's one more," she heard her say to the guys standing on the stage, and Beca knew that she missed her chance to leave. Once she heard that voice it dragged her onto the stage. "Hi."

"Hello," Beca said with an awkward wave. She made slow steps onto the stage, still wishing she could turn back. She saw Chloe motion for her to come closer, and the way she was looking at Beca with such excitement made her want to melt into a puddle. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh, that's okay," Chloe waved her comment off dismissively. "Sing anything you want."

"Uh," she mumbled, dropping to her knees in front of the desk Chloe and Aubrey were sitting at. She saw a yellow cup full of pens on the desk, and hesitantly reached for it. She took a peek at Aubrey and saw her frowning, which was to be expected. She glanced back at the redhead and she had a typical smile on her face. Beca really didn't understand the dynamic between the two of them. "May I?"

When she got permission from Chloe, she dumped the pens on the desk as gently as possible. She sat back on her rear, crossing her legs to get comfortable. She cleared her throat and took one more deep breath. She began to tap the beat she had come to learn by heart after obsessively practicing it for a few days when she was in high school.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what d'ya say?_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

As she finished singing she looked at the desk and saw Chloe grinning at her. Aubrey still had a slight frown adorning her features, but Beca couldn't really blame her for it after their first encounter.

Beca stood from her position on stage, shooting the redhead a soft smile before walking off the stage in search of Stacie. It wasn't hard to find her since she was already waiting for Beca near the entrance she came in from.

"Oh my god, Beca, she is _so_ into you," Stacie gushed as soon as she saw Beca. She grabbed the shorter girl by the arms and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and nearly suffocated Beca with her chest. "Nice outfit choice, really shows off your goodies. I've taught you so well."

"You're reading _way_ too into things," Beca said as she pulled herself out of her grasp. "She isn't into me. We barely know each other."

"You're just in denial. Have I ever been wrong about something like this?"

Beca thought back to all the times that Stacie had hinted at her that someone was flirting with her or liked her, and she honestly couldn't think of a time where she had been wrong. She did have a knack for spotting sexual tension, but Beca didn't want to get her hopes up about this. The last thing she needed was for Stacie's words to get to her head and then get rejected by Chloe.

"Incoming puppy dog, ten o'clock," Beca heard Stacie say. "He's totally coming to ask you out."

Beca frowned at her friend's words and glanced in the direction she mentioned. She saw a taller boy coming towards them with scruffy brown hair, and Beca believed she'd seen him around campus but had never really spoken to him.

"Hey," he greeted once he approached the two friends. "I'm Jesse, I saw your audition and I just had to come introduce myself. You were really great out there."

"Thank you," Beca said genuinely. "I'm Beca."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out sometime. We could go have dinner and see a movie or something," he said, scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

"Sorry, loverboy," Stacie interrupted, which Beca was slightly grateful for. "You're shootin' in the wrong basket. Beca, here, only has eyes for a certain lady in red."

At first Beca was grateful for Stacie butting in so she wouldn't have to reject Jesse, but now she was just mortified. Stacie had a tendency of pushing Beca's buttons and embarrassing her, and she knew it was all in good fun, but she didn't want people finding out about her crush on Chloe and having it get back to her. She didn't want her to think she was creepy.

"Stacie!" Beca hissed, elbowing her a little harder than she intended, but it did the desired effect to shutting her up.

"Oh, that's cool! If you need a wingman, I got you," Jesse said, waving off the rejection. His attention diverted to something behind her, and his goofy grin turned into a smirk. "Speak of the devil."

He walked away after his comment, and Beca turned around to see Chloe walking toward her and Stacie. She internally panicked because she hadn't seen her since the shower incident, other than when she was dressed as Spider-Girl, but that felt different than being regular Beca. Her suit allowed her to have a confidence that she didn't always carry normally since nobody actually knew who she was behind the mask.

"Hey guys," Chloe greeted with a smile. Her eyes locked with Beca's and she could feel her heart trying to leap out of her chest. "Thanks so much for auditioning. You were fantastic!"

"Does that mean we made it in?" Stacie asked.

"I can't disclose that quite yet. I still have to go over it with Aubrey, but I have a good feeling," Chloe explained. Her attention diverted back to Beca and she had that smile that made Beca's knees weak. "Can I speak to you privately for a second?"

"I was about to head out anyways," Stacie said and threw a wink at Beca. "Enjoy, ladies. I'll see you tomorrow, Beca."

Beca smiled at her friend and then she glanced at Chloe. She had a look on her face that Beca couldn't quite place, and it made her a little nervous because every interaction she's had with Chloe she'd been able to read her very well. It didn't quite look like anger, but it almost looked like jealousy. Beca wasn't sure what would have made her jealous though, so she shook the thought out of her head before she read too much into it.

"You guys seem close," Chloe commented, and even her tone was a bit different. More restrained than her usual bubbliness.

"She's my best friend," Beca explained. " I've known her since we were in middle school."

"Really?" She asked, and her tone seemed relieved. Beca tried not to think too much about that. "That's really cool. Same with me and Aubrey."

"Nice," Beca grinned. "So, I'm assuming that what you have to discuss with Aubrey is whether or not she'll let someone as broody and sarcastic as me into your group?"

A look of recognition flashed across Chloe's face, and for the millionth time that day Beca panicked. She was scared she had said too much and risked exposing her secret by referring to a conversation she had with the other woman as Spider-Girl. She could feel Chloe scanning her face, as if trying to imagine her wearing red and blue tights.

"How did you know…?"

"How did I know what?" Beca asked, morphing her features into one of confusion. Playing the stupid card was her only possible way out of the sticky situation she created.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Chloe stammered, shaking her head to rid her mind of her current thought process. "I just wanted to speak with you so I could… apologize."

"Apologize?" The brunette questioned, confused by what Chloe meant. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"It was wrong of me to corner you in the bathroom like, uh, _that_ ," she began to explain.

"Chloe, you don't have–"

"Please, let me just say this," the taller woman interrupted. "If I made you feel pressured to join the Bellas, I didn't mean to. It's just– you have an incredible voice, and I just get so excited by talented musicians, so I tend to do drastic things in those situations. If you don't want to be a part of the Bellas, you don't have to be, but I think you would be an extreme asset to our group."

"Chloe," Beca chuckled, finding the unnecessary apology endearing. "I wanted to audition. You didn't pressure me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"I just wanted to make sure," Chloe grinned. "And I realized we never really properly introduced ourselves."

"Beca Mitchell," she smiled, extending her hand to introduce herself.

Chloe grasped her hand, and Beca had to bite her lip from the electrical current that shot up her arm from the simple gesture. She really didn't know what it was about this girl, but anytime she was around her senses went haywire.

"Chloe Beale."

"I know who you are," Beca smirked.

"And how did you know that?" Chloe giggled. Her eyes were gleaming and it was making Beca's stomach flutter. She felt confidence in herself, the same kind of confidence she felt when she spoke to the other girl while she was concealed by her mask.

"It's not that hard to find out who the beautiful redhead who can sing is on campus."

She watched a blush form on Chloe's cheeks, and she had a brief moment of triumph, thinking Stacie would have been proud of her flirtation game. The triumph was interrupted, however, when her phone began to ring the familiarly annoying ringtone that meant there was trouble in the city she needed to resolve. She pulled her phone out of her pocket quickly to check what was going on, and saw Gail's name flashing across her screen. She never called unless it was serious.

"I'm sorry, I just realized the time. I have somewhere I need to be," Beca explained quickly. "I'll see you later, Chloe."

She didn't wait for a response, fear gripping her from the possibility of what could have happened. She began to make her way towards the exit. She pushed the door open to feel the Georgia heat hit her hard. She still wasn't used to the weather change from New York.

"Beca, wait!"

She turned around as she held the door half open to see Chloe in the same spot she left her.

"I knew who you were, too," she smiled, and when Beca only arched an eyebrow in confusion, she elaborated. "It's not that hard to find out who the broody, sarcastic girl who's always wearing headphones is on campus."

Beca laughed at the comment, throwing Chloe one last wave goodbye before heading to the destination Gail had texted her. Her brief moment with the redhead left her in a great mood, one that didn't seem to be diminishing any time soon.

* * *

She was wrong about her good mood– once she reached the address to the bank that Gail sent her, her good mood was gone. A bomb went off at the bank, and armored men had gone in to steal what was inside. Innocent people were in there, and the fire the bomb created was just continuing to grow. She spotted Gail behind an armored S.W.A.T truck, trying to get cover from the bullets flying around from the men attacking the bank.

She swung toward the truck and landed on it, right above Gail. She could see a look of relief flash across the captain's face when she spotted her.

"It's about time you showed up," Gail said to her. "We're getting ambushed out here."

"Sorry I'm late," Beca apologized. "Do you know how many people are stuck inside?"

"There were four employees, and six civilians. We've only gotten two out of there so far."

"And how many gunmen?" She asked, already trying to scope the area for possible exit points.

"We don't know. From what I saw there could be about twenty of them," Gail explained.

"I'll get the civilians while you guys work on taking them out. I'll swing back around once I get them out and help you pick off the rest."

Before Gail had a chance to respond, Beca shot a web at a window of the building with the least smoke and zipped inside. There was a lot of smoke that caused it to be difficult to see even with her enhanced vision. It was chaos inside, two people were trapped under large pieces of rubble from the explosion, and the other civilians and workers were trying to get them out.

The entrance was blocked by a large desk that had been moved from the explosion. Beca quickly shot thick webs at the desk and pulled it aside so there was enough room to escape.

"You guys get out of here!" She shouted to the civilians who were trying to help the others. She ran over to the large piece of rubble that was trapping the other two and squeezed herself in so she had good leverage on the piece. "I'll get them out of here!"

She looked at the two women trapped under the rubble. They must have been employees due to the fact that they were so close to where the explosion happened. "Okay, I'm going to lift this and when you have enough space slide out. I'll get you two to an ambulance to get your injuries assessed."

Beca took a deep breath and then began to lift the heavy piece of rubble. She was grateful for her super strength because even for her it was challenging to lift, and if she wasn't there these women would be trapped in the fire for who knows how long.

The two women slid out and as soon as they were in the clear Beca put down the giant piece that had been crushing them. She picked up both women and rushed out of the bank, bringing them to the ambulance to have their injuries looked at. She didn't have much chance to make sure the civilians were safe before she heard a familiar voice call out for her.

"Hey, Spidey, over here!"

She turned and was met with red hair and blue eyes that made her heart stop. Chloe looked the same as she had about a half hour ago when she last saw her, but the sight of her always made Beca's brain malfunction.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked as she ran over to Chloe. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I may or may not have flirted with a cop to steal his radio a few months ago so I could hear what's going on in the city," Chloe replied sheepishly. She was scratching the back of her head and avoiding eye contact with the shorter girl.

"Chloe– I, you did what?" Beca stuttered, baffled by this woman's antics. She wouldn't say it out loud, but it was a pretty smart move on her part.

"It doesn't matter," Chloe waved off the previous comment. Her features morphed into a look of pure concern. "What's going on here? Is everything okay?"

"Bomb went off. A group of dudes are trying to rob the bank. Everyone is fine other than minor injuries. I was able to get all the civilians out."

"That doesn't make sense. Why here? This is one of the smallest banks in the city, I doubt they keep much money here," Chloe frowned, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

Her words made Beca think, because if what she said was true and it was a small branch, why were there so many men there? Unless it was meant to be a distraction, but a distraction from what?

"Maybe… it's supposed to be a–"

Just as Beca was about to complete her thought, a loud explosion in the distance caught their attention. Smoke was billowing into the sky, and even from a large distance it was still visible. This heist was just meant to tie up all law enforcement so they couldn't stop whatever was going on across the city.

"A diversion," Beca gulped as she watched the flames from a distance. She turned back to Chloe, who was still watching the aftermath of the explosion in horror. "Chloe, go back home. I'll catch up with you later and fill you in on what's going on!"

Before the taller woman had a chance to say anything, Beca jumped into the air and started swinging towards the explosion across the city. Her heart was racing as she made her way closer. She was really wishing she could go back in time and continue saving cats from trees for the rest of the day, or spending it learning more about her newest friend, but instead she was swinging her way into a path of danger.


End file.
